


Ratas para llevar

by Angel_Gaeris



Category: Las bocas de Belcebu - Tkrmz (Webcomic)
Genre: A rat trapped in a vending machine, Dunno what to tag - This is the first fic in the fandom(!), Español | Spanish, Lázaro is a cinnamon roll, Lázaro to the rescue, M/M, No rat was hurt in this fanfic, Taitick is so done, kinda comedy?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Gaeris/pseuds/Angel_Gaeris
Summary: Confiarle el mandado a Lázaro parece simple, piensa Taitick.Es solo ir y volver de la carnicería. Un kilo de recorte, un croquis, el tiempo bien medido. Nada puede salir mal, ¿verdad?Nada, salvo que al comecorazones le salga al encuentro una rata que le recuerde un poco a cierto relojero.
Relationships: Estéfano / Lázaro
Kudos: 2





	Ratas para llevar

**Author's Note:**

> Las bocas de Belcebú y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pueden encontrarlo en Webtoon, es creación de Tkmrz. No pretendo lucrar con ellos; solo que me hice fan y no podía dejar de escribir algo al respecto.
> 
> Es un texto bastante simple, pero es hecho con amor <3 por favor, apoyen al creador original.
> 
> La idea se le platicó a grandes rasgos al creador y al parecer le gustó, así que por eso me animé nwn

En realidad, Lázaro iba a comprar los ingredientes para la cena y no le alcanzaba para más.   
  
El encargo era sencillo: comprar recorte de chancho espectral. Según Estéfano, una tarea bastante fácil hasta para alguien tan... despistado como el comecorazones. El kilo era tan barato que no importaba si se le perdía el dinero, porque era apenas una moneda y aún si la mayoría de lo que les dieran era puro hueso, o estaba un poco echado a perder, podían echarlo a la olla y hacerse un caldo con lo que pudieran rescatar. Además Lázaro se sentía importante con la comisión.  
  
 ** _"Solo tú puedes ir; es un barrio donde los relojeros somos muy mal recibidos. Confío en tí"_** , había dicho su compañero.  
  
De modo que estaba a mitad del camino, dispuesto a cumplir con la importante misión, cuando se encontró con la máquina expendedora.  
  
Una ínfima parte de su mente le decía que se metería en problemas si se paraba a mirar. Tenía que ir y volver del mercado y si se entretenía, la cena tendría que retrasarse; el croquis que llevaba en el bolsillo con el dinero indicaba un camino algo retorcido. Le tomaría casi una hora ir y volver así que su itinerario no admitía demoras, además Taitick se ponía bastante sangrón cuando le tocaba esperar. Pero acababa de ver que tenían verrugas fritas, no de las lechosas y dulces, sino de las saladas y grasositas. Lázaro traía antojo de eso desde hacía unos días y ya le rugía la tripa. Registró exhaustivamente sus bolsillos y hasta los zapatos, en busca de alguna moneda extraviada pero no hubo suerte.  
  
 ** _"¿Y si le digo que no había? No, pero me va a pedir el dinero... ¡Ya sé! Me puedo desaparecer unos días, me busco pleito con alguien, regreso todo madreado y le choreo que me asaltaron. Eso sí me lo cree. No pero es mucho arguende para unas pinches verrugas fritas"_** , pensaba enfrente de la máquina con los brazos cruzados, tan concentrado en el tema como nunca lo había estado antes. Por ello tardó un buen rato en ver a la rata.   
  
Estaba hecha bola entre dos bolsas de pistaches sabor piquín. Por los movimientos de su cabeza, debía estar agujereando una para comerse su contenido. Tenia el pelo negro y estaba tan lustrosa, que hasta parecía limpia. El comecorazones se inclinó un poco y le picó varias veces al vidrio para espantarla, que se quitara de ahí porque podía llegar a las verrugas que le interesaban y todavía ni decidía si se las iba a comprar o no. Pero lo único que logró fue espantar a la rata y esta se fue corriendo entre los resortes y las bolsas, hasta que llegó precisamente a las que Lázaro quería y... se quedó atorada entre dos bolsas. El comecorazones jadeó y aporreó un par de veces el vidrio para sacudir la máquina y ayudarle a salir de ahí, pero al parecer el armatoste estaba soldado al suelo o era demasiado pesado, porque no se movió ni un milímetro. La rata chilló lastimeramente, como si le reclamara por haber hecho que quedase atrapada ahí.  
  
 _ **"¡Tranquila amiguita, ahorita te saco!"**_  
  
  
Golpeó de nuevo el vidrio, esta vez con más fuerza, pero fue inútil. Al parecer era de un material bastante resistente y por más que se esforzó, no logró hacerle ni un rasguño. Era a prueba de robos.  
  
 _ **"¡Pasate la patita para allá! ¡No mensa, la de atrás! ¡Mira, así!"**_ , comenzó a explicarle mientras le enseñaba como levantarla, alzando la pierna izquierda tan alto como le era posible. Pero la rata al parecer era idiota y no entendía. Volvió a tratar de agitar la máquina y le gritó un rato, pero no había resultado. Iba a dejarla ahí, pero entonces el roedor le miró a la cara y vió dos cosas: la primera, que estaba tan estresada que tenía los ojos húmedos. La segunda, que estos eran rojos como los lentes de Tai y el corazón de pollo del comecorazones pareció derretirse. ¡Le recordaba a Taitick! No, definitivamente no podía abandonarla, ¿y si se trataba del Taitick ratonil? ¡Tenía que hacer algo por ella!  
  
 _ **"¡Ahorita vengo, no te muevas!"**_ , le dijo antes de echarse a correr en dirección a su casa. Por las prisas, tardó un poco en encontrar el camino de regreso y se perdió un par de veces.  
  
Al llegar, Estéfano terminaba de adecentar la casa y ya estaba encendiendo el fuego para la comida. No tenía muchas esperanzas en que su amigo trajera el encargo tal cual (quizá le dieran otra cosa, tal vez le dieran de menos) pero cuando le vió entrar apresuradamente por un breve, brevísimo e infinitesimal momento creyó que cenarían rico. Lo pensó mientras le sonreía y le miraba las manos, buscando la bolsa, el envuelto en estraza, lo que fuera con que le dieron la carne... pero su sonrisa cándida se fue difuminando cuando le vió acercarse y no había ni rastro del chancho.  
  
 _ **"¿Oye, ¿y el** **recorte?"**_ , le preguntó con la aplastante certeza de que iban a tener que amarrarse el cinturón otra vez. _ **  
  
"Tai, no seas gacho y préstame otra moneda, ¿sí?"  
  
**_ Toda protesta y reclamo fueron ahogados por las manos del comecorazones, que empezó a registrar la ropa del relojero en busca del ansiado dinero. Es más, cuando Lázaro encontró la bolsita con el resto del dinero y se marchó, Taitick se quedó parado enmedio de la estancia con una enorme sonrisa bobalicona y el cuerpo temblandole como gelatina. Lázaro no había tocado puntos sensibles, pero había estado tan cerca...  
  
Ya se disponía a pasar un buen tiempo a solas ahorcando el ganso con las sensaciones y el recuerdo del semi manoseo a flor de piel, cuando le cayó el veinte de que en esa bolsita estaba todo el dinero que tenían para comer en la semana.  
  
 ** _"Me lleva la chingada, ¡Lázaro!"_** , le gritó mientras salía corriendo tardíamente tras él. Ya no estaba en la calle, pero teniendo en cuenta el encargo al que lo había mandado, solo podía estar a medio camino de la carnicería. Rezó para que no se le hubiera ocurrido comprar alguna baratija como botas de siete leguas falsas, o el morral sin fondo que en realidad sí que tenía fondo que vieron el otro día en la tienda de cosas robadas y, en todo caso, esperó llegar a tiempo.  
  
No lo hizo, desgraciadamente; por la acera venía su amigo, con algo entre las manos. Estéfano se aferraba al último hilo de esperanza, de que hubiera comprado algo medianamente comestible pero no. Vió quebrantada su fé en cuanto estuvo a un par de metros del comecorazones.  
  
 _ **"¿Laz? ¿qué es eso?"  
  
"Es una rata, mirala nomás, no se ve tan culera ¿verdad? Hasta reluce"  
  
**_Era verdad. La mugre rata tenía el pelaje tan lustroso que cuando Lázaro la movía de cierta manera, sacaba unos cuantos destellos.  
  
 ** _"¿Verdad que está mamalona? ¡Estaba atorada en una máquina expendedora, pero la saqué!"  
  
_** **"Ah."** No le gustaba para dónde iba esto. _**"Oye, ¿para qué querías el dinero? No me digas que..."  
  
**_ _ **"... Pos estaba atorada entre las botanas, y no me alcanzaba, cuestan dos monedas. Y luego empezó a moverse para el fondo en la misma hilera y la wey se volvió a atorar. Tuve que sacarlas todas para que el resorte la empujara."  
  
**_ ** _"¿Me estás diciendo que te gastaste nuestro dinero para la comida en una pinche rata hedionda?"  
_**  
La aludida chilló y Estéfano creyó que iba a saltar de las manos del comecorazones. No le daban un miedo particular, pero no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás. La rata no saltó, en cambio empezó a lamerle las manos a Lázaro y se enroscó.  
  
 _ **"¡Le voy a poner Manuelita!"**_ , decidió con despreocupación.  
  
Taitick suspiró pesadamente y abrió la boca para decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero el otro le puso una bolsa de verrugas fritas enfrente.  
  
 **"¿Quieres? Están bien ricas"  
  
** Las botanas no les alcanzaron ni para dos días, pero cada vez que Taitick quería reclamarle, lo desarmaba el verlo jugar con la alimaña.  
  
 _ **"A ver si no te muerde los huevos mientras duermes"**_ , le decía cuando Lázaro se la ponía en el regazo.  
  
En fin, al menos Lázaro era felíz.  
  
  
  



End file.
